teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
117/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: What do they want with Derek? : STILES: How do we find them? : SCOTT: Mexico. : SCOTT: You don't know where he is, either. : ARAYA: You know who took him. : ARAYA: Say the name, Scott. : SCOTT: ...Kate. : MALIA: Is that Derek? : STILES: ...Sort of. ( ) FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL, 2004 : COACH: Hale, let's go! Derek Hale! : YOUNG DEREK: GRRRRRRR! : YOUNG DEREK: I thought... I thought I could control it. : YOUNG PETER: All this risk, just for a basketball game? : YOUNG DEREK: It's the finals! They need me. : YOUNG PETER: To do what? Rip someone's throat out on the court? : YOUNG PETER: sighing Even born wolves have to learn control on a full moon, Derek. : YOUNG DEREK: Yeah, but it's supposed to be easier for us! Why does it hurt like this? : YOUNG PETER: Did you bring it? : YOUNG DEREK: It's not working-- : YOUNG PETER: Did you bring it? : YOUNG PETER: Go ahead. : YOUNG DEREK: I told you, it's not working... : YOUNG PETER: Do it! : YOUNG DEREK: Alpha... Beta... Omega... : YOUNG PETER: Again. : YOUNG DEREK: Alpha... Beta... Omega... : YOUNG PETER: Again! : YOUNG DEREK: Alpha... Beta... Omega... Alpha... Beta... Omega... : YOUNG DEREK: AHHHHHHHHH! END FLASHBACK GAS STATION : ATTENDANT: Hey! : ATTENDANT: You okay in there? : KATE: Ahhh! : ATTENDANT: Hey, you all right? What's going on in there? : KATE: grimacing Just a second-- : ATTENDANT: Hey! : KATE: I'll be out in a minute! : KATE: Grrrr! : ATTENDANT: You need to open the door! I don't know what the hell you're doing, or whatever you're on, but I got a key. You come out, or I'm coming in. : ATTENDANT: Hey! You want me to call the cops? : ATTENDANT: You hear me? Lady, open the door! Open it! : ATTENDANT: ...You okay? TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Wow... : STILES: "Wow?" "Wow," as in, "I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do"-kind of "wow?" 'Cause that's the kind we were hoping for... : DEATON: I think you might be overestimating my abilities. : LYDIA: He's cold-- really cold. : SCOTT: Do you think this is permanent? : DEATON: I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience. : STILES: So, what do we do with him? : DEATON: Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here. : STILES: You mean, from Kate? : DEATON: If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate. : LYDIA: Why would she want to do this to him? : DEATON: Knowing Kate, it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her. : STILES: And bad for everyone else. : DEATON: You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger... So, maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? : DEATON: It is a school night, and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again. : SCOTT: Someone should stay with you... : LYDIA: I'll stay. : LYDIA: My grades are fine, despite missing a few classes. : STILES: I'm so not okay with this-- : LYDIA: Guys, go. : STILES: No-- : SCOTT: interrupting Text us if anything happens. : STILES: petulantly Nope! Still not okay with it. Not going anywhere. : STILES: groaning All right, just 'cause you're stronger... MCCALL HOUSE : RAFAEL: Scott...? : SCOTT: Hey, Dad... What's with the tools? : RAFAEL: Oh, I was just, uh... : RAFAEL: sighing Getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done. What time is it? : SCOTT: ...It's, um... midnight... : RAFAEL: We were supposed to have dinner. We had a deal-- when your mom has a night shift, we have dinner. : SCOTT: Sorry, I totally forgot about it. When we got back from the camping trip, I had to go straight to the animal clinic to finish up work. : RAFAEL; All right. Well... : RAFAEL: sighing Tomorrow night. Dinner. : SCOTT: Great. : RAFAEL: Did you get anything to eat? : SCOTT: muttering Yeah... Mexican... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : LYDIA: How's he doing? : DEATON: His heart rate is alarmingly high. : LYDIA: He's a lot warmer now. : DEATON: Lydia, I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand, if that's okay. : LYDIA: shocked That looks like it healed really fast. : DEATON: Unusually fast. : LYDIA: What does it mean? : DEATON: I'm not sure... : DEATON: Let's try something else. Grab me a five milliliter syringe-- top drawer. : LYDIA: Derek...? : DEATON: Derek, are you all right? : DEATON & LYDIA: distorted Derek? Derek? Derek? Derek? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: So, it's, like, two in the morning. I wake up, and she's just lying right next to me. She just sneaks in. This was, like, five times a week. : SCOTT: And then what happens? : STILES: This... : SCOTT: stunned Holy-- : STILES: Yeah... Right on, right? After that, we spent the rest of the night spooning... : SCOTT: That sounds okay. : STILES: Yeah, but I'm always the little spoon! Always! : SCOTT: This means you guys are together, right? You're dating? : STILES: I don't know. Sometimes, the way she looks at me... I think she knows I'm not telling her something. : SCOTT: You mean Peter? : STILES: We gotta tell her, Scott. : SCOTT: Yeah, I know... I just... I don't know how. : KEN: It might surprise you to know that some of history's greatest leaders have had to endure some pretty great failures. One you'll recognize from last night's reading failed in business, had a nervous breakdown, was defeated for both houses of Congress, and lost as Vice-President before he was finally elected as one of the greatest presidents that this country has ever seen. Who was he? : KEN: Malia? : KEN: Scott, phones off. : KEN: Malia? : KEN: ...One of our greatest presidents? Gettysburg Address? : KEN: Phones off-- everyone! : KEN: Malia? : KEN: Does anyone else know? : KEN: I said, phones off! : KIRA: ...Dad, that was yours. : KEN: Oh. Um... : KEN: aloud "Scott, call Lydia." BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: I don't think he's just younger in body... I think he's younger in his mind, too. : LYDIA: He didn't recognize either of us. And he looked like he was scared out of his mind. : STILES: So, if you're a teenage Werewolf, and you're scared, where do you go? : SCOTT: A wolf goes back to its den... But Derek lives in a loft. : STILES: Not when he was a teenager. : LYDIA: The Hale House? : DEATON: He wouldn't remember the fire-- it wouldn't have happened yet. : LYDIA: Hold on... Say you do manage to catch up to him? What are you going to say to him? That his whole family is dead? : SCOTT: I guess I'm going to have to... : LYDIA: sarcastically Oh! Good luck with that. : STILES: She's probably right. Maybe you shouldn't? You know, at least until we figure out how to get him back to normal. : SCOTT: I can't lie to him-- : STILES: Okay! I'll do it. : SCOTT: I don't think any of us can. Remember, he can hear a heartbeat rising. When we find him, we tell him the truth. : DEATON: If he gets to the house first, you won't have to. HALE HOUSE RUINS : PARRISH: Excuse me... young man? : HAIGH: You're calling him "young man?" : PARRISH: Shut up, Haigh. : PARRISH: Sorry, but you can't be here. : HAIGH: Hey, dumbass! You ever hear of "no trespassing?" : DEREK: This is my house. : HAIGH: Nobody's been here for years, kid. Now, get the hell out of here. : PARRISH: Haigh-- maybe a slightly gentler touch? : PARRISH: Are you all right? We can help you if something's wrong. : DEREK: What happened to my house? Where's my family? Where's my mother? : HAIGH: All right, let's go. Now. : PARRISH: Hold on, just take it easy... : PARRISH: Haigh, would you-- : PARRISH: Don't! Wait! : PARRISH: Haigh! Stand down! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: The other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking, but I have a feeling if I take these cuffs off, you're going to be okay... And, I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so that we can get you out of here. Am I right? : DEREK: wryly The other deputy's the idiot. : PARRISH: chuckling I can't argue with that... : HAIGH: Parrish, get over here. : HAIGH: I ran this kid's prints eight times. This is all that comes up. : PARRISH: Derek Hale? : STILINSKI: ...Did you say Hale? : STILINSKI: I'll handle this. : STILINSKI: I want you to be honest with me--absolutely and completely honest. : STILINSKI: ...Have you been time traveling? : STILES: Hang on, what??? : STILINSKI: Because if time traveling is real... You know what? I'm done. I'm out. You're going to be driving me to Eichen House. : SCOTT: We found him like that. : STILINSKI: hysterically Where? Swimming in the fountain of youth? : STILES: No... We found him buried in a tomb of wolfsbane in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake... : STILINSKI: flabbergasted You told me you were camping!!!! : STILES: Yeah, we were! ...In Mexico. : SCOTT: Derek's been aged backwards-- he can't remember anything. We just need to talk to him. : STILINSKI: Yeah, well, so far, he's not talking to anybody. : SCOTT: He'll talk to me. : DEREK: Why would I go anywhere with you? : SCOTT: There was an accident... You lost some memory, but we can help you get it back. : DEREK: How much memory? : SCOTT: ...A lot. But you can trust us. : DEREK: You're an Alpha... : DEREK: Okay, who are you? : DEREK: And who is he? : DEREK: Who are you? : STILES: Oh, we're the guys keeping you out of jail! : SCOTT: Let us help you. : DEREK: No. : STILES: Okay, dude, you almost two apart two deputies back there. You need to listen to us-- and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf-man. You got that? : DEREK: I'm fine as long as its not on a full moon. : SCOTT: confused You still have trouble with the full moon? : DEREK: I said I'm fine. : STILES: All right. You coming with us, or not? : DEREK: You want me to trust you? Where's my family? : SCOTT: sighing There was a fire. And... : SCOTT: They're not here anymore. They're fine-- just had to move out of Beacon Hills. And we're going to take you to them, as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back. : DEREK: Okay... : SCOTT: I shouldn't have done that. I lied my ass off. : STILES: Hey, your ass is fine. You saved him a ton of unnecessary pain! : STILES: We'll figure this out in a day or two, he goes back to being old-Derek, everybody's happy! : STILES: ...Except for Derek, who's never happy... : SCOTT: It's just another person that we're lying to. I always feel like it's always been better when we tell the truth. With Lydia, my mom, your dad... : STILES: Yeah, but that is Derek Hale in there. He may be a kid right now, but he's still Derek Hale. : SCOTT: All right. Take him to my house, and don't let him out of your sight. : STILES: And where are you going? : SCOTT: I'm going to talk to the guy we should have gone to before. : STILES: Uh... : STILES: ...Yeah, I hate that guy! GAS STATION : KIRA: Scott's going to find Peter, and we're supposed to meet Stiles at Scott's house. : LYDIA: That sounds like a horrible plan... : LYDIA: But, we've had worse. Like yesterday, in Mexico? : KIRA: About that... Remember how we were in the club, and you and Scott were tied up to electrical cables? : LYDIA: Vividly. : KIRA: I know... I guess what I'm trying to ask is... If my hand was on the dial connected to you, and I had to turn it up to ten... : LYDIA: Would I be angry? : KIRA: Yeah... : LYDIA: No. Because I knew you had no choice. Exactly like Scott knows. : LYDIA: And, if you're worried about him, just remember-- you're a katana-wielding, badass Kitsune! : LYDIA: And he couldn't be more into you. : LYDIA: Now, grab a card from the visor so we can fill up. Uh, Beacon Hills Credit Union. : KIRA: Does this many cards mean you have good credit, or bad? : KIRA: Hey, it looks like you have... : KIRA: ...A full tank. : KIRA: Lydia? : KIRA: Lydia, are you okay? : KIRA: Lydia? : LYDIA: Don't look... DEREK'S LOFT : SCOTT: What are you doing here? : MALIA: I heard you were coming to talk to Peter. And, since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a v-neck, I figured you shouldn't be alone. : SCOTT: I can handle Peter. : MALIA: You can handle him better with me. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: We're going to wait here for Scott. We're going to sit quietly. We're not going to call or talk to anyone. : DEREK: Do I talk to you? : STILES: No. : DEREK: Fine. : STILES: Good. : DEREK: Who's going to talk to him? : STILES: AHH! : STILES: Are you getting taller? : RAFAEL: What are you guys doing here? : DEREK: We're waiting for Scott... : RAFAEL: Yeah, so am I. We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry? : DEREK: Yeah-- : STILES: interrupting No. We're not hungry. : DEREK: No, I'm starving-- : STILES: interrupting Neither of us are hungry. Thanks, though. : RAFAEL: Okay... Well, if you're not hungry, Stiles, your friend can still eat with us. : RAFAEL: What's your name? : STILES: Miguel. My cousin Miguel. From Mexico. So... : RAFAEL: ¿Es usted natural de México, Miguel? (formal) "Are you native to Mexico, Miguel?" : STILES: Oh, my God... : DEREK: No soy nativo, sino que pasé un montón de tiempo allá. "I'm not native, but I spent a lot of time there." : RAFAEL: Fantastic! Egg roll? : DEREK: Hell yeah! : RAFAEL: Shrimp fried rice, or pork fried rice? : DEREK: Shrimp fried rice. : RAFAEL: Beef and broc... : DEREK: Fantastic! : RAFAEL: Egg roll... DEREK'S LOFT : MALIA: What's wrong with you? : SCOTT: Nothing... : MALIA: Your heart's pounding like crazy. Are you nervous? : PETER: absentmindedly He's just bad at introductions. : SCOTT: Peter... This is Malia... : PETER: Beautiful eyes. Did you get them from your father? : MALIA: Mother. : PETER: Interesting. : PETER: Anyway... I'm sure they've told you a lot about me. : MALIA: The homicidal killing spree came up! : PETER: Well, we're all works in progress. : MALIA: Well, when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you try and make sure they all stay dead? : PETER: What is that supposed to mean? : SCOTT: What do you know about people being turned by a scratch? : PETER: gasping Did you scratch someone, Scott? : PETER: Don't worry about it-- the claws have to go pretty deep. : SCOTT: But it's possible? Like, if you clawed out someone's throat? : PETER: Well, yeah, it's possible. It's also beyond rare. We're talking one in a... : PETER: ...Million. MCCALL HOUSE : RAFAEL: So, uh, Miguel... What did you say your last name was again? : STILES: Oh, it's Juarez... Cinqua... Tiago... : RAFAEL: That's a mouthful. How do you spell that? : STILES: Phonetically. : DEREK: Mr. McCall, you're an FBI agent? : STILES: He's low-level. Very low-level. He doesn't even have a voice... : DEREK: So, do you investigate murders? : RAFAEL: Sometimes, when it's a federal crime. : DEREK: What about fires? : STILES: anxiously Oh, my God... I wonder where Scott is. Shouldn't Scott be here by now? We should call Scott... : RAFAEL: What kind of fires are you talking about? : DEREK: Do you know anything about the Hale family? DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: muttering Can't anyone in this town stay dead? : MALIA: I think they were hoping you would... : SCOTT: Do you have any idea why Kate would turn Derek into a teenager again? : PETER: What color were his eyes? : SCOTT: Blue. : PETER: After Paige. Which could mean around the time he first met Kate... : SCOTT: Derek and Kate knew each other??? : PETER: Biblically. : PETER: That's right, Scott-- you weren't the first wolf to climb into a Hunter's bed. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Okay, I didn't lie. I omitted certain truths. Vital truths, now that I think about it. : DEREK: I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to the Alpha. I'll talk to Scott. : STILES: Okay, I'm going to go get him. My phone's downstairs. Going to call him real quick. You stay here. Just, don't move, okay? Don't move. Don't... : STILES: I thought you-- DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: Okay... Derek went to the site of the house, thinking it was still there, right? : SCOTT: Yeah. But he doesn't remember the fire. : PETER: But, if he doesn't remember the fire, then he doesn't remember that it was Kate who set it. : MALIA: So, what does that mean? : PETER: Kate didn't just take him back to being a teenager. She took him back to the age where he still knew her-- when he still trusted her. MCCALL HOUSE : DEREK: Kate? : KATE: Hey, handsome. Been a long time... Longer than you think. : STILES: the phone No, he's in your bedroom, he'll be totally fine. To be honest, I'm starting to miss the old Derek... : STILES: the phone So, if you think that Kate's coming to find him... : STILES: the phone ...You might be right. DEREK'S LOFT : SCOTT: Wait-- : PETER: For what? Kate's out there twisting her way into Derek's head yet again. We need to find her. : MALIA: All we need's a scent. : SCOTT: That could take hours. If we want to get ahead of her, we need to figure out where she's going. : PETER: Not to underestimate my own cognitive faculties, but we're not exactly a brain-trust of geniuses, here. : SCOTT: Then maybe we should call one... GAS STATION : LYDIA: the phone We called Stilinski. They're on their way. : SCOTT: the phone What does it look like? Can you send pictures? : LYDIA: the phone Uh, okay... : LYDIA: the phone To be honest, I have a 4.0 in AP Biology, and there are parts of the human anatomy I have never seen before on these walls... DEREK'S LOFT : MALIA: Why would she want to kill a gas station attendant? : PETER: I don't think she could help it. This was done in a frenzy. It's not a murder-- it's a symptom. : SCOTT: Of what? : PETER: She can't control the shift. : SCOTT: Derek said he had the same issue on the full moon. That he was still learning. : MALIA: Kate's still learning? : PETER: She wants to learn. : MALIA: So, she wants Derek to teach her? : PETER: No... She wants the Triskelion. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KATE: What's wrong? : DEREK: I don't know about this... : KATE: Come on, we talked about this-- : DEREK: Yeah, but how do you even know? : KATE: Because you told me! Don't you remember? : KATE: Tell me if you remember this... : KATE: We get inside the vault... We get the Triskelion... And then everything goes back to normal. : DEREK: That's all you want? : KATE: That's all we need. But right now, we have to get inside that vault. : DEREK: Over here... : KATE: Why would your family build a vault under a high school? : DEREK: The vault was here first. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Did you catch a scent? : MALIA: It's the same one... The same one as Mexico. : PETER: ...What is she talking about? : SCOTT: One of them came after us in the church ruins-- : MALIA: And one on the road. They couldn't have followed us here... : SCOTT: But they could've been brought-- by Kate. : BERSERKER: RAWRRRRRR! : PETER: terrified Ohhhh, I've heard that sound before. : PETER: Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face? : MALIA: I think so... : SCOTT: What are they? : PETER: Berserkers. : PETER: Are you crazy? : MALIA: There's just one of them... : PETER: And that means we have a chance. : MALIA: To beat him? : PETER: To survive. HALE VAULT : DEREK: Not that. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Scott... It's both of them-- they're both here. : SCOTT: Where the hell's Peter? : MALIA: I don't know. He just took off. HALE VAULT : KATE: This is it? You're sure? : DEREK: Yeah. : KATE: It doesn't look like much... : PETER: That's 'cause it isn't. : PETER: Quite the elaborate scheme you have here, Kate. Two countries, Aztec temples, Derek returned to a teenager... : PETER: One that trusted you. One that loved you. All this complication... just to gain access to our vault. Just to get your hands on that little piece of junk. : PETER: Turn it over. Go ahead. There's a scrape on the back where it used to say "Made in China." : KATE: You're lying. : PETER: I admit, I have a tendency to exaggerate things... But, in this case, the truth is so much more fun. : PETER: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart-- that little pendant is just a physical object to focus on. It's training wheels. Talia used it to teach Laura. I tried to use it to teach Derek. : SCOTT: RAWRRRRRRR! : KATE: Is this real? Tell me if this is real! : DEREK: Didn't you hear that? That was Scott! I just heard Scott-- : KATE: TELL ME! : DEREK: I don't know! And I don't care! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: You seriously need to find something better than a baseball bat. : SCOTT: KIRA! HALE VAULT : PETER: Derek gave up on it back when he learned another way to control the shift... one I'' taught him... '''FLASHBACK MONTAGE' : PETER: voiceover I taught him to use emotion-- to use ''anger-- and to focus on it. To feel every ounce of rage and hatred that he could summon. It was the anger that taught him control.'' END FLASHBACKS : PETER: So, you want to control it? You want to get angry, Kate? : PETER: Let's get angry! : PETER: RAWRRRRRRR! : KATE: RAWRRRRRRRR! : PETER: weakly Wait! : PETER: weakly Wait!!! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: ...Derek? HALE VAULT : PETER: muttering It was never... never... about the Triskelion. They took it. They took it while I was blind... : STILES: Took what? : PETER: Bonds. Bearer bonds. And they took them all. : STILES: Bearer bonds? : STILES: Hold on, are you saying that you got robbed? : PETER: This was a heist! Somebody planned this! : LYDIA: How much did they take? : PETER: One hundred and seventeen... : STILES: Thousand? : PETER: Million... END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts